


Demonic Relapse

by DrawingWolf03



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Antisepiticeye, Darkiplier - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demonic Possession, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingWolf03/pseuds/DrawingWolf03
Summary: The world was at peace until the first demon holders appeared, appearing as ordinary people until a super virus hit, forcing their demonic forms to take control to save their lives. At first, they were revered as gods, until some scientists began testing. Demon holders were hunted down and captured to be tortured and experimented on. Most demons were killed in those cells, along with their envoys. Only one survived. The government passed a law to protect the demon holders, separating them from humans into their sanctuary. After rehabilitation, the survivor was awarded and gifted freedom to go to this island. Follow Anti as he trails through life with his host Sean, where they get into deadly situations with a very dark fellow counterpart with demonic intentions.





	Demonic Relapse

Ideafic not guaranteed


End file.
